I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings
by Rhap-chan-Tat-chan
Summary: (REFORMAT) Everyone has a special someone except Ryou and Yami Yugi. When they finally find each other, it seems like life would be perfect... But they hadn't counted on Bakura's interference...
1. Chapter One

I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings  
_by Tat Claire Kokoro and Rhapsody Moonschild_

DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to us, it belongs to a bum named Kazuki Takahashi. This fanfic's title comes from a poem by Maya Angelou. We'll sprinkle bits of it throughout the story.

_free bird leaps  
on the back of the wind  
and floats downstream  
till the current ends  
and dips his wings  
in the orange sun rays  
and dares to claim the sky…_

--Maya Angelou

* * *

CHAPTER ONE (by Tat)

**Ryou's POV**

I'm alone. Completely and utterly alone. I have no one to hold special conversations with nor even someone to hold. Most of my old friends are dead or in a coma (thanks to Yami Bakura), and my new ones… they've discovered girlfriends or boyfriends. Yugi finally confessed to Anzu. Bakura and Marik have found a liking for each other and the others… I don't know. But even without knowing who the others are with, I know they have SOMEONE special. 

I sigh as I walk to the park, a book in hand and an old blanket to sit on. I come to my favorite tree and spread the blanket out. Then I sit down and enjoy my book. 

Lately I've taken a break from my usual fantasy/adventure books and switched to romance. Reading romance doesn't really help. It makes my lonesomeness even worse. But still… I keep reading. I can't help but turn a page, read the contents and then turn another page, and another, until I'm done with the book. 

Yes, yes, I KNOW I am a bookworm. What else do you suggest I do? I don't really like TV, nor do I like to stay in bed all day and mope. Besides, it's such a lovely day, why waste it indoors? 

After an hour I'm almost done with my book. Just one more paragraph and I'm finished… Oh! The suspense is killing me! What will happen? Will the girl reject the guy, or no? Closer… closer… almost done…

"You read too much." I hear Yami's voice, and he snatches my book from me. 

"Could you please give me my book back?" I ask. 

He shakes his head. "No." 

"Why not?" I reach my hand out. He lifts the book up in the air out of arm's reach. Curse my height…

"Like I said, you read TOO much. Come on, why don't you enjoy the scenery?" 

I sigh, "I would if I had someone to enjoy it with…"

Yami smiles. He has a nice smile. It's full of trustworthiness, but also, in a way, kind of plain. Still, I won't let his nice-looking grin stop me. I still want my book. 

He hands it back to me and I sit back down to finish. When I close it and sigh because of how great of a story it was I notice Yami has been watching me the whole time. 

"Want to go walk around the park?" he asks. Right then, my hope feels as if it is flying. Maybe this will be the end of my secluded life… I hope. The spiky-haired yami holds out a hand and I take it. 


	2. Chapter Two

I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings  
_by Tat Claire Kokoro and Rhapsody Moonschild_

DISCLAIMER: We disclaim that Yu-Gi-Oh! is not our property. It belongs to Takahashi- sama.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO (by Rhapsody)

**Yami's POV**

I half-shut my eyes like a cat and lift my head to the sun. It is so warm and beautiful out here… I take a deep breath of the clean air and think about the person walking next to me, his white hair shining in the sunlight. 

I was wandering around the park feeling alone when I saw him. Yugi was with Anzu, Joun with his sister, and Honda with his new girlfriend Toyota. I don't really know anyone else…

But there he was, the branches of the tree casting strange shadows over his face. He was absolutely focused on his book, and… he looked like he might start crying any moment. 

I knew that look from nights when I couldn't sleep and got up to stare into the bathroom mirror. It was a look of pure loneliness. 

Immediately my heart had gone out to him. Banishing the darkness from my mind, I had approached him and asked him to walk with me. 

"What are you thinking about, Yami?" he asks me suddenly. 

Caught off guard, my only reply is, "Why?" 

"I just wondered… You had a strange expression on your face," he says with a shrug. 

"Nice out here, isn't it?" I reply, changing the subject. 

He smiles. "Hard to be unhappy on such a pretty day." 

"Yeah," I agree. "You come here often?" 

"I sit under that tree and read. Too much," he says wryly. I laugh. 

"Very much so. Don't you play any sports, an instrument, something?" 

"Not really…"

"You should," I scold teasingly and poke him in the side. "Those books are going to give you ideas."

The last word is layered with a sultry meaning. He protests immediately. 

"They do not! And you don't play a sport, Yami." 

I lace my voice with an icy dignity, still teasing. "Pharaohs don't have time for games." 

He pokes me this time, right in my ticklish spot. I jump sideways ungracefully and nearly trip on a rock. 

"You're not a pharaoh anymore, Yami. Gasp! You have to join the ranks of the common people," he smiles. 

"No more Son of Ra?" I pout. 

He takes one look at my face and bursts out laughing. I laugh too--on this sort of day it is infectious. Finally we stop. He gasps for breath and then speaks, pointing to a fenced concrete area. It has a strange net in the middle. 

"Ever played tennis?" 

"Ten-nis," I try the word out. "No, never heard of it." 

He grins. "Well, it's about time you do. Come on, we'll try this sport." 

I shrug. When he starts running I follow. Tennis… It can't be too bad. 


	3. Chapter Three

I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings  
_by Tat Claire Kokoro and Rhapsody Moonschild_

DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE (by Tat)

**Ryou's POV**

We rent some tennis rackets and balls to match. When I hand Yami his racket he stares at it quizzically. 

"What am I supposed to do with this?" 

I motion for him to follow me onto the court and I stretch. I haven't played this sport in a LONG time. Then I drop the ball on the pavement. It rises it up and I smack it real hard against the billboard. It comes back at me so I keep whacking at it until I fail to hit it again. Yami's eyes are so wide that I believe his face might stay that way. Fortunately it doesn't. 

"That's what you do with the racket," I say. He tries swinging it the same way I did, but rather clumsily. 

"No, you have to have it like this…" I take his hands and position them the right way, and give him a test swing. Our noses bump against each other as we both look up. Gods, it hurts. 

"Gomen." I shyly say, turning my head to the side. 

"It's okay." 

After awhile he gets the hang of tennis. Too bad it's getting dark… I sigh. I've been watching him practice for most of the day. His body is covered in sweat. Wait--CAN a spirit sweat? I shrug and assume so, no need to fret about it. 

Anyway, I watch him. I don't know why… I just do. I feel entranced by the way that he moves. Even his clumsy moments keep my eyes locked. 

"It's getting dark… if I don't come home Bakura wi--" I cut off my sentence. I'm not supposed to tell Yami what Bakura does to me. Though I am sure he has a pretty good idea of what it is, I dare not say anything to confirm his suspicions. Bakura threatened me first thing that if I told anyone about our personal lives that he'd kill me. 

"Or 'Bakura will…'?" Yami raises an eyebrow. 

I bite my lip. "Uh… uh… forget I mentioned anything." 

He stares at me. "I'm walking you home." 

"Nani?!" 

I have bad feelings about this. Bakura will surely see him and when he does he'll--wait, I'm not going to even think about it. 

"I said I'm walking you home," the Spirit of the Puzzle presses. I gulp and give in. 


	4. Chapter Four

I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings 

_By Rhapsody Moonschild and Tat Claire Kokoro_

|~*Rhapsody: Back again for the fourth chapter.

Tat:…….

Rhapsody: Tat?

Tat: @.@ Seeing bishies…

Rhapsody: ?

Tat: **groggily** T'ere goes Bakura, and Marik…

Rhapsody: **looks confused, then nods sagely** Ah, I see… Vanir been busy again?

Tat: **mumbles** Mallet O' Inspiration… No, really, I'm okay to drive, except I never have before…

Rhapsody: **winces** Sounds a lil painful. Sometimes I'm grateful that my muse enjoys lengthy vacations.

Starsong: **on some exotic beach** I'll drink to that! **downs tropical beverage**

Rhapsody: Anyway, Yu-Gi-Oh is the property of That Bum, aka Kazuki Takahashi. Don't belong to us…

Tat: **mutters** Buy now and save ten percent… And if you call in the next five minutes…

Rhapsody: ^^";; **drags Tat offstage**

Start the fic…*~|

CHAPTER FOUR (by Rhapsody) 

Yami's POV

Our walk to Ryou's home is silent.  I can tell he is worried about something.  I ask what several times but he won't give a real answer, so finally I am quiet.

When we reach the front walk he stops.  "Thanks for taking me home, Yami," he says hurriedly, the fearful look still in his eyes.

I pretend not to understand that he wants me to leave and take him up to the door.  When he unlocks it there is silence.  All the lights are off—maybe Bakura isn't home.

"LIGHT!" I hear a loud yell.  "WHERE'VE YOU BEEN?!"

Bakura slinks down the stairs, oozing menace.  He holds a knife in his hand and brandishes it threateningly under Ryou's nose.

"N-nowhere," Ryou stutters and shuts the door with his foot in my face.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Bakura replies.  I can hear him through the door.  Quietly I move to the window and take a look.

The knife is removed from its place beneath Ryou's nose and Bakura moves back a little.

"Take off your shirt," he commands, gesturing with the blade.

Take off his shirt?  Ryou does so with shaking hands (for some reason I notice he has a nice chest).  Then Bakura moves back in and with a lightning-quick move runs the knife along his shoulder blade.  Blood just pours out of the wound, so much that it doesn't seem real.  Ryou cries out and doubles over, breathing hard.

I would see NO MORE of this.  Loudly I banged on the door.  After a moment and scuffling noises Bakura answers it.  Looking beyond him into the house I cannot see Ryou.  I suspect he has been forcibly removed to another room.

"Whatta ya want?!" Bakura demands in my face.  He flourishes the knife under my own nose—I notice Ryou's blood still on the blade.

"What have you done to Ryou?" I ask angrily, not worried about Bakura's knife.  If it got too close I would banish him to the Shadow Realm, and he knew it.

"He's been out with you, then!!!" Bakura says, disgusted expression on his face.  "Go AWAY and STAY AWAY from my HIKARI, understand?!"

Then he slams the door in my face.  But I won't take that from the tomb-robber, and I know Ryou is probably still bleeding badly.  Quietly I sneak around to the back door, which is unlocked, and slip inside.


	5. Chapter Five

I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings

_by__ Tat Claire Kokoro and Rhapsody Moonschild_

|~*Tat: Here we are again with the morbid fifth chapter.

Rhapsody: We find this section of the poem particularly fitting. Poor Ryou…

_…But a bird that stalks  
down his narrow cage  
can seldom see through  
his bars of rage  
his wings are clipped and  
his feet are tied  
so he opens his throat to sing…  
–Maya Angelou___

Tat: Oh, almost forgot! Yu-Gi-Oh! is not our property… Begin chapter five…*~|

CHAPTER FIVE (by Tat)

**Ryou's POV******

I manage to limp to my bed… barely. The wound Bakura inflicted on me feels like fire burning through my body. My blood is gushing onto the white carpet.  I ignore it. I would have to think of an excuse to tell my dad later.

Collapsing on the soft mattress, I breathe heavily. My mind becomes blurry.  The trickles of blood that I've been staring at become puddles. I could die right now, losing all this blood. Oh well, if I die I won't have to live through this every day of my life… that is, if some miracle doesn't happen to fall upon me, like being risen from the dead or my blood suddenly returning to me.

My head aches from all this thinking.  My mind wants to shut down…  Calmly I allow this. I see nothing but black. 

_"You're going to be okay," I hear a male voice say, and the wringing of a washcloth.  Soon enough it's dabbed on my hurt shoulder. I can't see, move, or talk. Only hear.___

_My 'nurse' finishes cleaning me up and throws the cloth in a pan, making a big 'Splosh!' sound. Then I feel his hand press against my wound.  Slowly I sense that my skin is regenerating itself.  It's painful, but I hold my screams in.  When you've been beaten as much as I have… you learn to hold in your pain.___

_After he's finished, he lifts his hand off my wound and runs his fingers through my hair, brushing my bangs from my eyes.___

_"I don't know what I'd do if you died, Ryou-chan," he whispers. Wait… I know that voice! I search my memory for this voice.  However, it seems to fail me now. Just my luck. Well it's male… so… Bakura?_

_No, he'd kill himself before he'd help me. I think about the other people I know and draw a blank.___

_I give up.  My caregiver and I will meet very soon. I know this in the back of my mind. He moves his hand off my forehead and then I hear the click of the door…_

I wake up the next morning feeling an ache in my shoulder.  I open my eyes to see a huge scar where the fatal wound should be.  This isn't what I have expected; I was thinking more of crusted blood surrounding the wound or a huge scab.  Definitely not a scar.

I throw the covers off and fix breakfast.  Bakura is mysteriously absent this morning, and I wonder what happened.

Knock knock!

I set the eggs on the side of the table and see Yami at my door.

"Why're you here?  And so… early…?"

He shrugs and lets himself in (not that I disapprove of this, I was about to let him in anyhow). 


	6. Chapter Six

I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings

_by__ Rhapsody Moonschild and Tat Claire Kokoro_

|~*Rhapsody: Yay!  Time to clear up some misconceptions!!!

Tat: Some what?

Rhapsody: **clears throat** Misconception.  Noun.  To interpret something incorrectly.  The misconception is that this fic has something to do with the story of its title.  It doesn't.

Tat: **mutters** Surprised she doesn't charge for her services…  Neways, it's time for disclaimer.

Rhapsody: **yawn** Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.

Tat: We're jealous.

Rhapsody: Just huggle your plushies and be glad we didn't have to come up with such a convoluted plot.

Tat: A what plot?

Rhapsody: **sigh**  Convoluted.  Adjective.  To be curved or twisted.

Tat: Are you sure you just don't make these words up?

Rhapsody: **death-glare** Very sure…  Now start the fic.*~|

CHAPTER SIX (by Rhapsody)

**Yami's POV**

He seems a lot better this morning…  Good.  I wasn't sure if my healing powers would work properly.  I haven't used them in a very long time, and never on such an injured mortal.

Without even asking he places the plate in front of me and gets back up to make another breakfast.  I protest that he doesn't have to give me his food but he ignores me, opening the fridge to find another egg.  I watch him as he cooks.

The sun is shining high again, casting a golden glow on his white-silver hair.  He moves a little stiffly on his right side, the one he was injured on, but otherwise seems perfectly all right.  In fact, I hear him humming quietly to himself as he cracks the egg in the pan.

He turns and gives me a look.  "Aren't you going to eat?"

I shrug and dig in.  He's a pretty good cook and I finish quickly.  Then I have an idea on how to repay him—I get up and put my dishes in the sink, then start to wash them.

"You don't have to—"

"I owe you," I smile, and motion for him to hand me the pan when he's done.  Finally he does and sits down.  I submerge my hands in the warm dishwater and then scrub, thinking all the while.

How was I to ask Ryou about his abuse?  There had to be an end put to it, preferably before Bakura figured out how to pick the lock I had put on his soul room and escaped on another murderous rampage.

I didn't think Ryou could survive the next one, with my help or not.

"Ryou…" I say finally.

He looks up from his plate innocently.  "Yes, Yami?"

"Ryou, how can I help you with Bakura?" I ask.  He drops his gaze again sadly and mutters something.

"What?"

"There's nothing wrong between Bakura and I," he says carefully.  He picks at his food.

"Ryou…"  I sigh and decide to tell him…  "I didn't go home last night.  I saw…"

He looks up at me again and this time his eyes are wide and scared.  "You saw?  Please don't tell Bakura—he'll get so mad!!!"

"Bakura isn't anywhere around here," I say vaguely.  "But what are we going to do about him, hmm?"

"Forget it, Yami," he says as he rises from his seat and hands me the plate.  "Just forget it."

"What?"

Forget it?  Forget he tried to kill you, Ryou?  I could never do that to a friend! I think fiercely.

"I can't forget it," I say.  "What do you want me to do about his beatings?"

"Nothing," he replies dully.  "Thanks for the visit."

And he wanders off into the next room, obviously trying to get rid of me.  But it's not that easy to shake off the attentions of a millennia-old pharaoh.  Silently I follow.


	7. Chapter Seven

I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings

_by__ Tat Claire Kokoro and Rhapsody Moonschild_

|~*Tat: And we're back again!

Rhapsody: Indubitably.

Tat: **huge sweatdrop** What?

Rhapsody: **evil grin** Gimme a quarter.

Tat: What???

Rhapsody: I thought I'd try charging.

Tat: **triple sweatdrop** **gives her a quarter**

Rhapsody: **nods** Indubitably.  Adverb.  Unquestionably.

Tat: Three words for a quarter?

Rhapsody: **smile** I'm an entrepreneur!

Tat: Not even gonna ask…  Okay, Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Takahashi-sama, not us…  Just start the fic!*~|

CHAPTER SEVEN (by Tat)

**Ryou's POV******

I know Yami is following me into the living room.  That's what I want him to do…  For some odd reason, I want him to stay. I sit on the couch, fiddling with my thumbs, waiting for him to take an uninvited seat next to me.

He does and brings the subject of Bakura up again. There is no way I can dodge the conversation now; I just have to listen to whatever it was he has to say, though I can tell what he plans on doing.

He is going to send Bakura to the Shadow Realm.

Yes, Bakura is very abusive. Yes, I DO want him to not exist.

But… the first time he was banished made me feel… well… incomplete. As if a part of me was shattered into pieces and I had to go on a scavenger hunt to feel whole again. Maybe it is true what they say: Darkness cannot live without Light and Light cannot live without Darkness.

Does Yami understand this?  Possibly no, oh well.  I'll convince him; surely he'll understand.

"Ryou…" He takes my hand to calm me down.  My face warms.

"H… hai…" I avert my eyes.

"You have to do something about Bakura, now!"

"I… I know…" I squeak.  Suddenly we hear shouts in a Kansai accent coming from the Millennium Ring and Bakura materializes.  His hair is messier than usual and he has dark circles under his eyes.  His pupils are dilated, with red around the whites.

"Ya damn pharaoh!" He points an accusing finger at Yami.  "I told ya not to touch my Light. But no, you had to heal him!"

Heal me…? I look at my scar, fingering it.  So Yami healed me?  He was the one who said, 'You'll be okay' and 'What would I do without you, Ryou-chan?' My deep brown eyes stare at Yami.  He cares?  That much?  My heart is beating rapidly at this newfound information.

I watch Yami.  He's about to raise his hand and use the 'Mind Crush' attack. Immediately I grab his hand.  Bakura smirks to himself.

"See that, Yami!  He doesn' wanna get rid of me. Now scram, ya smuck."

"Ryou, you can't keep protecting him."

I nod.  "I understand.  You can punish him, just… don't banish him."

He smiles and sends a wave of magic at Bakura while speaking in the Egyptian language.

"Noooo!" Bakura screams.  "Ya just had ta ruin my fun!"

Yami flashes another one of his smiles at me.  "You don't have to worry anymore. He can't abuse you."

"Arigato."  I bow.  "Is it okay if I come home with you?"

"Sure, in fact…" he fingers his lip, "you can spend the night."

My stomach turns—spend the night?  I nearly ooze into the floor before I realize something.  I have a crush on Yami… 


	8. Chapter Eight

I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings

_by__ Rhapsody Moonschild and Tat Claire Kokoro_

|~*Tat: **is humming**

Rhapsody: **looks at Tat** Welcome back, everyone…  Whatcha humming, Tat-chan?

Tat: Our disclaimer.

Rhapsody: ???

Tat: **starts to sing** Yu-Gi-Oh! don't belong to me/ Yu-Gi-Oh!'s not our property/ It belongs to Takahashi/ Now you're not allowed to sue me!

Rhapsody: O.O  My ears hurt…

Tat: If you give me a quarter I'll never do it again.

Rhapsody: Done! **hands triumphant Tat her quarter back** Start the fic…*~|

CHAPTER EIGHT (by Rhapsody)

**Yami's POV**

Quietly I smile down at Ryou.  He is asleep, had almost collapsed during the walk home from delayed shock, tiredness, and my forcing his body to heal.  Immediately I had picked him up—I wasn't exactly human, one might recall, and he wasn't very heavy—and we continued on our way.

I am almost home.  The sun shines high in the sky, making me squint a little.  With all the events today it seems later than mid-afternoon.  But the sun hasn't even gone down yet and coats Ryou's hair with a golden sheen.

"Yami…" he mutters in his sleep and grabs my arm.  Is he about to awaken?  I stop moving, but after a moment his face relaxes and he sleeps easily again.

Yugi answers the door for me.  His eyes are full of questions but I give a pointed look to the sleeping Ryou in my arms and he stays silent, as to not awaken him.  Gently I lay Ryou on my bed and then go back downstairs, where Yugi waits.

"What's up with Ryou?" he asks immediately, of course.  I give him the short (least bloody, he's still an innocent lad) version and he stands dumbfounded for a minute.

"What did you do to Bakura?" he wonders finally.

I shrug.  "I cursed him.  If he tries to hurt Ryou then he's sent back into his Ring again and can't come out for at least a day the first time, and longer the next times."

Yugi's eyes are wide.  "Wow, Yami, you must like Ryou a lot…"

"Yugi!" a female voice calls from the other room.  "Hon, who was at the door?"

"It was just Yami!" he calls back and takes off for the kitchen without a backward glance.  I am left to wonder over his casual words.

Yeah, I like Ryou a lot, I guess.  He is kind and funny and as lonely as I am sometimes.

But is 'like' all of it?

……

I don't know the answer to that question.  But I do know that helping a friend in trouble is almost as important as Anzu says it is, and he had needed my help.  I am glad he can finally be happy.

I go upstairs to wait at his bedside for him to awaken.


	9. Chapter Nine

I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings

_by__ Tat Claire Kokoro and Rhapsody Moonschild_

|~*Rhapsody: We're back.  With NO singing.

Tat: And NO big words.

Rhapsody: **pout**  Not even one?

Tat: **sings a scale**

**Windows shatter**

Rhapsody: @.@ All right, all right…

Tat: Anyways… Yu-Gi-Oh! isn't our property okay?

Rhapsody: It never was.  Why give such a blockbuster anime to two crazy fangirls?

Tat: Speak for yourself.  I'm not crazy, my psychiatrist says so.

Rhapsody: Uh huh.  Anyway, just go on to the fic.

Tat: Wait, one last thing!  We quote from Romeo and Juliet here—that belongs to Shakespeare!

Rhapsody: Yeah.  Why give a blockbuster play to two crazy fangirls?*~|

CHAPTER NINE (by Tat)

**Ryou's POV**

_My body is set on a bed.  I don't know how I could tell this but I did.  Whoever it was that set me on his bed is sitting in a chair next to me._

_Wait—how do I know all this? This is starting to remind me of last time…_

_I mentally shrug, the presence beside me won't hurt me; I can sense this. Actually, deep inside the walls of my mind I happen to know this person very well._

_I hear the drumming of impatient fingers on the table.  It's quite irritating. It's actually waking me up, well, almost. I still can't move._

_The person sighs, get up and again I feel his hand brushing my bangs out of my way.  This time he presses his hand against my forehead.  I'm not sick, am I?_

_Next thing I know, I feel soft lips pressing against mine.  It's a gentle, sweet kiss with a certain honesty nestled in-between._

_His lips part from mine.  If I could describe how I felt, I'd quote Juliet's line in Romeo and Juliet: 'Parting is such sweet sorrow.'_

_I don't know what to do, I stay paralyzed in my own thoughts until I jolt upright. . ._

"I'm glad you're okay." Yami is standing near the bed.

"Yeah, sorry I fainted back there."

I blush, turning my head away. Then I put my feet on the floor, trying to steady my legs. They wobble like big globs of Jell-O that will fall apart any moment.  And they do!

My feet topple underneath me.  My head is about to hit the side of the door. I close my eyes—I just can't watch.

Luckily, Yami has quick reflexes, and catches me before I fall. I look up at him and there's a BIG silence.

Our faces start moving towards each other.  Are we going to kiss? Lips inches apart, barely brushing against one another, I squeeze his arm for balance and—

"Yami! Is Ryou-kun alright?" Yugi bursts through the door.

Right then, Yami relaxes his grip and so do I, causing me to fall on my seat.

We're both blushing from the experience that ALMOST happened, though I'm sure none of us quite believe it. Yugi half-smiles, letting it slide.

"I'll take that as a yes," he says and goes down the stairs to his beloved Anzu.

Yami and I are alone again.  I'm starting to have 'thoughts' but I brush those away. Yami was right: those romance novels ARE giving me ideas.

"Err… I… I…" I stutter. "Ihavetogotothebathroom (I have to go to the bathroom)," I blubber out and walk out the room as fast as I can.

On the way to the restroom I run into Yugi who has apparently been lingering around to see if something will happen. I ignore that knowing smirk on his face and lock myself in the bathroom, trying to figure out what's going on.


	10. Chapter Ten

I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings

_by__ Rhapsody Moonschild and Tat Claire Kokoro_

|~*Rhapsody: **sigh** I'm tired of doing disclaimers, ne?

Tat: Agreed.  There's only one thing to do, then.

Rhapsody: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Tat: But where are we going to find a net and Swiss cheese at this time of night?

Rhapsody: **huge sweatdrop** I MEANT let's borrow a character.

Tat: Okies! ^^ **pulls Bakura from behind a curtain**

Bakura: **looks disoriented** Where—?  **sees Tat and Rhapsody drooling**  Uh oh… those look like fangirls!!!

Tat: **glomps him** Baku-chan!!!

Bakura: Ah! Ah!  Get 'er off me!!! **runs around screaming**

Rhapsody: **smirk** Say our disclaimer and I will.

Bakura: o.O  Okay, okay!!!  Yu-Gi-Oh! with MYSELF included does not belong to these two crazy fangirls!!!

Tat: Who you calling crazy?

Bakura: Er… let me go now!

Rhapsody: **goes to help pry Tat off of Bakura**

Just start the fic…*~|

CHAPTER TEN (by Rhapsody)

**Yami's POV**

I am both relieved and disappointed when Ryou leaves the room…  Relieved because I hadn't exactly been sure what I would have done next, and disappointed… because…

Because I might have liked what I was going to do next, I whisper to myself in my mind, blocking the thought from Yugi.  It seems a little odd to be hiding something so important from my light, but he has his stuff and I have mine…  I don't butt into his thoughts about Anzu or anything.

Wait, this is nothing like Anzu!  I don't like Ryou that way…

……

Damn, it is impossible to lie to yourself.

……

Why would I have kissed him otherwise?  My cheeks warm as I recall it.  He was just lying there so peaceful and perfect…  Some part of me asked crazily what it would be like to kiss him, and then there I was…

And after that, when I caught him from falling into the door, I was going to do it again.

……I don't even know how he feels about this.  Maybe he doesn't like me in that way.  I wouldn't be surprised.  No one likes me much, I am too distant and cold…  It is how I was raised, those long millennia ago…

There was one person, once…  I shut my eyes and concentrate on that sudden wisp of memory.  Someone I trusted…

_"Good morning, Yami," he whispered in my ear.  I muttered something sleepily and pulled him closer to me._

_"Yami, let's watch the dawn," he asked.  I wasn't exactly a morning person, so I simply grunted and tried to go back to sleep.  But he insisted, and I loved him, so finally I sat up and gazed with him out my window._

_There came my father Ra over the horizon, bedecked in sharp orange and red…  It was so beautiful.  It cast a golden sheen over my companion's pale hair.*_

_But all too soon the sunrise was over, and he gave me one last kiss and slipped out my window back into the town.  I heard a servant call my name and reluctantly I turned away from the dawn._

_It was always at its most beautiful when I spent it with him._

I blink and the memory fades.  A more recent one emerges…  This morning (what time is it now?  It seems forever ago) when I had greeted the dawn by Ryou's bedside, hoping and praying to Ra-father to let him live…

……

But now I've gone full circle.  What am I to do about this… sudden attraction… to Ryou?

I guess I'll have to see if he feels the same.  When he comes back, we'll talk.

If I can find the courage.

((*Said pale-haired individual is not Bakura.  Maybe one of Ryou's ancestors, who knows?  We invented him.))


	11. Chapter Eleven

I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings

|~*Rhapsody: And we return once more!

Tat: They're not done with us for twenty-some more chapters.

Rhapsody: Isn't it grand? ^^ Here's more poetry…

_…The caged bird sings  
with fearful trill  
of the things unknown  
but longed for still  
and its tune is heard  
on the distant hill  
for the caged bird  
sings of freedom…  
–Maya Angelou_

Tat: This poem fits the story so well… Surprisingly that's not intentional.

Rhapsody: You shouldn't have told them that! We looked smart!

Tat: Well, looks aren't everything, right? It's our inner stupidity that counts.

Rhapsody: Not even going there. I'll give disclaimer instead: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of That Bum, also known as Kazuki Takahashi. YGO! doesn't belong to us or else we would have stolen Ryou and Bakura for our very own.

Tat: **drool**

Rhapsody: **day-dreaming, blushing**

Well, go on, ignore us, read the fic…*~|

CHAPTER ELEVEN (by Tat)

**Ryou's POV******

I close, lock, and turn (to make sure the door really is locked) the bathroom door when I come into the restroom to be alone.

Many questions are swirling through my mind.  I breathe in and out slowly to regain composure.

"We… almost… kissed…," I say to myself. I always find holding a conversation with oneself was the best way to solve problems.  ". . . Again. . .he almost kissed me again," I correct myself, touching my lips.

What could he see in me?

I look at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. I see my usual self: silvery-white hair that falls past my shoulders, big eyes that make me seem innocent and oblivious to the real world (this of course isn't true), and deathly-pale skin. What could Yami possibly see in this? I look like shit.  There is NOTHING attractive about me and, like Bakura has told me countless times, 'I'm weak.'

I sigh, scolding myself for complaining because I too have the same feelings for Yami. Why complain when things are set out easier for you? All you have to do is sort things out and admit.

After I'm done with my self-conversation, I remove myself from the restroom and enter Yami's room. He's sitting on the bed deep in thought. I knock on the door gingerly and walk in.

"Yami . . ."

"Come."  He pats the bed for me to sit and I do so. "I know this is going to sound weird to you Ryou but… I like you."  He sighs, finally letting it out, "And if you don't feel the same way I understand."

He squeezes his eyes shut in fear of rejection. I take his hand.

"I feel the same way."

Yami peeks an eye open.  "Really?"

I nod.  "Yeah, that's sort of why I asked to come here."

Yami smiles and leans closer to me…


	12. Chapter Twelve

I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings

_by__ Rhapsody Moonschild and Tat Claire Kokoro_

|~*Rhapsody: I was on a roll when I wrote this. ^^

Tat: But look where it leads… to something unpostable.

Rhapsody: **shrugs** Hey, you wrote that part… we'll give a link to the slight lemon in our profile.

Tat: All ya gotta do is click our name up top, and then copy-paste the link into your address thing.

Rhapsody: And I'll see if I can post a tuned-down version, ne?

Tat: Neways… YGO isn't our property…  Now go read the fic!*~|

CHAPTER TWELVE (by Rhapsody)

**Yami's POV**

I lean in and kiss him, happy to feel him respond.  It is ten times better of course now that he is awake.

When we stop to breathe, he awkwardly takes my hand and starts to talk.

He talks about Bakura and the abuse, and how he lets it happen because he feels Bakura needs it.  I get a sense that he loves Bakura deeply, in a strange, almost-brotherly way. I am connected to Yugi in the same way.

And when he is done, he is shaking a little, and crying, and I pull him onto my lap, and gently I rock him like a little child, his head tucked under my chin.  I breathe deeply of his smell and wonder why life worked out this way—why was Yugi my hikari and not he?

Don't get me wrong.  I love Yugi and he's nice to talk to.  But Ryou and I have a different kind of relationship.  It's not long that I've looked at him this way, but I can feel it.  It's something powerful and deep.

But then again, if Yugi had gotten Bakura for a yami, he would have gone crazy or perhaps even died.  So I guess Ra did what He could to make things right.

When Ryou stops shaking and his breaths are more even, I gently place him beside me on the bed and this time I talk.

I talk about the burden of being a pharaoh that stays with me still, even after all these millennia.  I talk about ruling a country at fifteen (that's his age now).  I talk about the stress of fighting every duel for a powerful purpose, about my loneliness now that the tournaments are over and I'm not needed for anything anymore.  Even after I got my own body* things did not change; I had hoped for a while that perhaps Yugi and I—but he found another.

((*For a possible way Yami got his own body, see Rhapsody's other fic "Opposites Attract" (but only if Yami/Yugi minor pairing is okay with you).))

I talk about it all with him there beside me on that bed, his chocolate eyes wide and attentive.  He listens to every word, I can tell, his fingers rubbing against mine in sympathy.

When I finally stop, my throat tight and feeling my age—all those long long years with desert sand blowing over the Puzzle, he kisses me sweetly and my sadness flows away.  His lips against mine dull the pain.

We talk about our opposites (Yugi and Bakura) and we talk about our daily lives.  Ryou mentions the romance novels he reads to fill the void, I mention the long nights staring dully into the bathroom mirror wanting something I can't name.  Anything and everything is open for discussion—we laugh about the 'good ole days' and talk about Duel Monsters tactics.  Everything.  And when there's silence we fill the quiet with another kiss.  He learns quickly…

"Yami?" says another voice and there is a knock at my door; Yugi peeks his head into the room.  He yawns and I notice he's wearing pajamas.

"I'm going to bed, Yami," he says.

"What time is it?" I ask.  It doesn't seem that late…

"It's ten o'clock.  You guys missed dinner, but I didn't want to interrupt…"

His grin suggests things I didn't know he knew about.

"Well, good night, Yugi," I say and Ryou agrees.  My light shuts the door and presumably heads to his room.  Ryou and I share a long glance.  Finally he yawns.

"I'll sleep on the floor if you want the bed," I say awkwardly.  I'm not sure how much he wants to commit to me—better to be careful.

"No, that's okay," he says quietly, face flushing.  He squeezes my hand.  "We can sleep in the same bed… Eventually."

Eventually what?  After a moment I get it.  We will go to sleep… eventually… but in the mean time…

He leans up and kisses me again, and this time his tongue presses against my lips.  I respond willingly.  He fumbles at my shirt, and I help him with his.

Then we climb under the covers to sleep—when we're done exploring each other.


	13. Clean Chapter Thirteen

I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings

_By Tat Claire Kokoro and Rhapsody Moonschild_

|~*Rhapsody: And after some judicious editing… Here's the thirteenth chapter!

Tat: **pouts** You took out the interesting parts…

Rhapsody: **sweatdrop** The lemon, you mean.

Tat: Yes.

Rhapsody: Well, if the readers want it we'll send it to them in email or post it somewhere, remember?

Tat: I know, I know…

Rhapsody: And here's something the reader should know: Yu-Gi-Oh! is not our property. And ff.net does not allow posting of lemons, aka sex scenes.

Tat: It's a shame…

Rhapsody: o.O Just start the fic…*~|

CHAPTER THIRTEEN (by Tat)

**Ryou's POV**

"Goodnight Ryou-chan…" Yami says, twirling a strand of my silvery mane around his finger.

"Goodnight…" I manage to say.  I've never felt so tired in my life. And it's not even that late; it's eleven something pm and I'm tired. Usually I go to sleep much later because of Bakura's beatings.  This day isn't different except that I'm exhausted this 'early.'

Yami surely did a number on me, I think to myself. Flashing back to what happened when we made love… it was so wonderful.

Bakura WON'T like this… I snicker to myself.  Nope, he'll absolutely LOVE it! I add with sarcasm.  In fact… I might stay here as long as I can just to make my yami even angrier. Because since Bakura can't lay a finger on me I can taunt and taunt, tug at his nerves. 

How would he like it if he knew Yami stole my 'angel wings?'  Oh he would just LOOoooove it to pieces. 

I smile to myself, debating whether or not to tell him anything, then decide to sleep now, think later. Right now I have a sexy pharaoh spooning me.  The last thing I want to think about is Bakura and his evilness.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings

_by__ Rhapsody Moonschild and Tat Claire Kokoro_

  
|~*Rhapsody: Welcome back to the fourteenth chapter!  Thanks for coming this far with us.

Tat: **brightly** Only twenty more chapters to go!

Rhapsody: **whisper** Don't let that scare you off, only half of it is Tat's writing.

Tat: **twitches cat ears** I heard that!

Rhapsody: Eh heh heh…  Just kidding, my friend.

Tat: If you say so…

Rhapsody: **clears throat** Ahem.  Well, anyway, disclaimer.  By Yami this time.

Yami: Why me?

Rhapsody: 'Cause Tat-chan broke some of Bakura's ribs by glomping him too hard.

Tat: =^__^=

Yami: **huge sweatdrop** Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to Rhapsody and/or Tat.  It is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.

Rhapsody: Very nice.  **to Tat:** Now you can glomp him.

Tat: =^__^=

Yami: O.O **runs off**

Rhapsody: Amusing, ne?

Tat: Everyone knows I only go for the bad guys.  Which reminds me… **looks at invisible watch** it's Bakura's visiting hours!

Rhapsody: ^^";; Start the fic already…*~|

CHAPTER FOURTEEN (by Rhapsody)

**Yami's POV**

I awaken slowly, enjoying the sweet sensation of warmth from the boy lying against me.  His hair tickles my face, soft and sweaty.  We'd both better take a shower before I take him home.

For a moment I consider sharing one, but poor Ryou has most likely had enough for now.  He'll probably be sore today…  I bite my lip and hope I didn't hurt him too badly.

He moves a little, exposing a pale, bruised shoulder.  I kiss it and then get out of bed.  I put on some clothes and take another look at my koibito.

He is smiling in his sleep, looking more content than I expect he has been in years.  He seems so innocent…  He isn't really anymore.

I smile to myself and go downstairs to make breakfast.

Yugi is already up, and gives me a curious look as I enter.  "Ohayo," I nod to him, and fish through the refrigerator for some eggs.

"Sleep well?" he asks.

I turn and give him a long look but this time the question seems genuine.  Perhaps he still is a little bit innocent himself.

"Yeah," I reply and locate the frying pan.  Ryou bounces in before I'm done cooking, all clothed.  He gives Yugi and I dazzling smiles and says, "Good morning!"

I lift an eyebrow.  He's definitely a morning person.  But his cheer is infectious and I grin back at my koi.

"How are you this morning, Ryou?" Yugi asks brightly.

"Wonderful!"

Ugh, it's like a 50s sitcom.  I'm not a dragon in the morning, but it's not my good time.  Too-cheerful people get on my nerves…  But I care for both of these cheerful people so I hold in my annoyance.

After breakfast and a shower and just a little cuddling Ryou and I decide reluctantly that perhaps he should go home.

"He can't hurt me anymore, right?" he asks with desperate eyes.  I lean down and kiss his forehead.

"Of course not!  Trust me, Ryou-chan."

"Okay," he says immediately.

We head out the door to see another beautiful day.  The grass seems even greener and the sky even bluer.  Strange what love will do to you.

We hold hands and talk on our way, hearts as high as that blue blue sky.  I find myself discounting the extent of Bakura's wrath.  Surely he won't be that bad…

We reach Ryou's home and he unlocks the door.  Bakura is standing there, waiting.

"STAY AWAY FROM THE DAMN PHARAOH!" he shouts, pulls Ryou in, and shuts the door on me.

Okay, perhaps Bakura is a little mad.  Er… that's an understatement…


	15. Chapter Fifteen

I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings

_by__ Tat Claire Kokoro and Rhapsody Moonschild_

|~*Rhapsody: **reading ahead** Tat-chan, how can a 'plop' be haunting?

Tat: **shrugs** 'Cause I said so.

Rhapsody: And what's with the Kansai accent?

Tat: 'Cause I said so.

Rhapsody: **huge sweatdrop** I don't want to go on, do I?

Tat: =^_^= Nope.

Rhapsody: All right then, my dear friend Ryou will do disclaimer.  **Ryou appears in inexplicable cloud of purple smoke**

Ryou: **coughs** Since when am I your friend?

Rhapsody: **staring and drooling** Since ALWAYS.

Tat: **lifts eyebrow** **mutters:** Bakura is cuter…

Rhapsody: Nuh uh.

Ryou: o.O Well, well, um… alright, you wish me to do disclaimer?

Rhapsody: **nods, still staring**

Ryou: **uncomfortable** Well, um, the thing is… Tat and Rhapsody don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or characters contained within… Er, Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi… do you have to stare?

Rhapsody: **considers** Well… **grin** No, I could just… **glomps**

Ryou: @.@ My goodness…

Tat: I'm telling ya the tomb-robber is cuter.  Neways… start the fic.*~|

CHAPTER FIFTEEN (by Tat)

**Ryou's POV**

"What were ya doin' at that damn pharaoh's house last night?!" Bakura growls at me as soon as he slams the door shut.

"Talking, having fun… sleeping…" I finish carefully, leaving out the details of what happened before we actually went to sleep.

Bakura's slanted eyes bore through me.  Knowing him, his mind is putting two and two together. "DAMN DAMN DAMN FUCKING PHARAOH…" he begins and goes on, sometimes mumbling and sometimes speaking clear enough to hear him shout profanities at my koi.

"Bakura…" I say, gathering what courage I had. "Just shut up."

My dark stops and stares at me with wide, confused, and angry eyes. "What… did'ya say?"

"I said: Shut up," I repeat, wondering and hoping Yami was right and Bakura couldn't hurt me.

Whether my yami can or cannot abuse me, he must've forgotten the curse or there is no such thing… because he casually strides up to me and grabs my neck.  "Don't EVER talk to me like that again… ya hear?"

Hmm… Normally he'd grab my neck and immediately start choking me, but not this time. I wonder…

"Bakura, why do you have a Kansai accent*?"

((*Okay, so he doesn't really have that accent, but it amuses us to use it, just this once.))

"I ain't got no Kansai accent."

I ignore his claim and continue, "You've been listening to country music again*, haven't you?"

((*Hey, Tat-chan, don't diss my country music!!! (Rhap-chan)))

Bakura is silent, so silent that I could hear him grinding his teeth.  

"Fuck you," he says finally.

"Yami's already done that for me," I chirp, deciding to tug his strings a bit more.

Slight mistake—Bakura howls furiously and draws his dagger. My eyes widen in fear. Perhaps I've gone too far?  Yep, I have.

Then, with a nice clean swipe he slashes my arm, leaving a splatter of blood on the carpet.  I expect him to laugh and gloat about how weak I am but he vanishes.

Before I can even think about what happened to my yami or call the hospital my eyelids grew heavy and I hear my body make a smooth, haunting 'plop' on the tiled floor.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings

_by__ Rhapsody Moonschild and Tat Claire Kokoro_

|~*Rhapsody: Say, Tat, I have a gift for you!

Tat: Really?  It's not my birthday.

Rhapsody: ^^ I just felt nice.  Here. **hands her a package**

Tat: **opens it enthusiastically** Wow, it's a BAKURA plushie!!! **huggles, then glomps Rhapsody** Thank you Rhap-chan!

Rhapsody: ^^ Thought you'd like it.

Tat: **thinks a moment** I have something for you!  I'll be right back! **runs off**

Rhapsody: While we're waiting… Yu-Gi-Oh! doesn't belong to us, it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

Tat: **returns with huge box** For you, Rhap-chan!

Rhapsody: **goggles** Sweetness and light… **opens it**  Wow, it's the real Ryou!

**Said Ryou is caged, wearing collar.  Looks annoyed.**

Rhapsody: But, Tat, I can't keep a licensed character…

Tat: Just borrow him for a bit.

Rhapsody: Works for me!  Now start the fic!*~|

CHAPTER SIXTEEN (by Rhapsody)

**Yami's POV**

Okay, if your lover was pulled into a house by his angry, abusive yami and the door slammed in your face, you wouldn't turn around and walk home, idly whistling a tune…  Would you?

Well, I sure as hell won't.  I take the chance that Bakura has forgotten to lock the back door again and slip around the house.  From inside I worriedly note loud yelling, and then a scary silence…

Damn it, the door is locked.  What to do, what to do?!!  I only hesitate for a second before slamming my fist through the glass and unlocking it from the inside.

I'm dripping blood on Ryou's floor as I fly through the room in search of him.  What's with all the white carpet, for Horus' sake!!!

There, there he is…  My heart almost stops as I see the crumpled body on the floor by the front door.  Bakura is nowhere to be seen—probably stuck in the Ring from my curse.

Damn that idiot!!! I curse inside.  Why couldn't he have realized the futility of hurting my koi?  He is going to know pain later, a lot of it.  But first I have to help Ryou.

I bend down to examine his silent body.  Still breathing… Thank all the gods!!!  But the wound is long and bleeding freely.  It looks like a practiced suicide's* wrist cutting—made so that even if the suicide is found before death s/he can't be saved.

((*Well, you can't exactly practice suicide more than once, but I mean a person who's tried it and hasn't died more than once.))

I scream in frustration and fear and anger and sorrow, and then call for an ambulance.

Bleep… bleep… bleep… bleep…

The sound is regular.  He's breathing well…

Bleep… bleep…

"Sir, are you bleeding?" asks a shocked voice.  I tear my brain away from dark thoughts to see a kid in a med uniform in front of me.  Her tag said 'High School Job Shadow.'  She wasn't even graduated…

"Yeah, I'm bleeding," I reply.  My hands are soaked red from the glass slivers of the window.

Bleep… bleep… bleep…

Thank Ra he still lives.

"Well, come with me and we can get you all fixed up," the girl said pseudo-cheerfully.  She takes my arm to help me out of the chair in which I am sitting, at vigil at Ryou's bedside.

"I'm staying here."

Bleep… bleep…

The desperation in my tone scares her, I can tell.  She looks down at the sleeping boy in the bed and her face softens a little.

"Brother?"

"Lover," I say tartly.

She blinks a couple times and says slowly, "Sir, we really need to get the glass out of your arm or you're going to bleed to death."

"He almost did," I say softly, motioning with my good hand to my koi.

"Sir, please?"

Bleep… bleep… bleep… bleep…

I don't bother to answer and return to watching the monitor.  If that noise stopped, I might be able to stave his death off long enough for the doctors to come.  Maybe.

"Sir?"

This is a new voice.  I look up to see an older man, his tag "Dr. Jerry Hartwell."  He has something in his hand I can't quite see.

"Come along with us, sir.  We'll be quick, I promise.  You can come right back."

I see the student behind him staring fearfully.

"No," I reply.

Bleep… bleep…

With an unanticipated move the doc sticks something in my arm.

Tranquilizer! I realize in the second before my vision blurs and I am unconscious.

In my dreams I can still hear it… Bleep… bleep… bleep… bleep…


	17. Chapter Seventeen

I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings

_by__ Tat Claire Kokoro and Rhapsody Moonschild_

|~*Rhapsody: **pouting**

Tat: What's wrong, Rhap-chan?

Rhapsody: **sigh** They made me give Ryou-chan back…

Tat: You want I should kill 'em? **brandishes scythe**

Rhapsody: Nah, that's okay…  The lawyers were right.  Yu-Gi-Oh! and its characters don't belong to us.

Tat: **mutters** Bum Takahashi…

Rhapsody: I know…  But I'd have to give Ryou back anyway for your chapter here…  So start the fic.*~|

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN (by Tat)

Ryou's POV 

_I wake up in my soul room._

_The room, as usual, is bare, with only snippets of pictures of the few friends and family that I had/have. I notice that another picture has been added, Yami's._

_"Yami . . . did you ever come and save me . . .?" I whisper. My voice bounces off the bare walls._

_I open the door of my room, making sure to shut it behind me on the way out. On the other side of the hallway is Bakura's soul room._

_A chained up door signifying a distant and lost spirit.__ I can hear from the other side 'oofing' and 'gah' and 'booms'. My guess is Bakura is trying to bang the sturdy door down._

_I turn the handle easily, (_The curse of being locked in his soul room only works on Bakura. Thus, Ryou can open the door easily)_ and cautiously peek inside._

_Bakura is lying on his bed.  He has obviously given up. Nothing really foreboding and scar… gulp! Okay . . .maybe those torture chamber-type weapons are a bit scary . . ._

_I walk in slowly, just to talk to someone.  I can tell my body isn't ready to come back to consciousness yet._

_"Come in, Ryou…" Bakura purrs, then adds, "I'm harmless. . ."_

_Harmless . . .?__ Yeah, and Yugi is actually 6 feet tall._

_"Yes . . .?" I squeak. Although Yami made it so Bakura couldn't abuse me on the conscious plain I'm sure about the unconscious plain . . ._

_"Come closer, light. Like I said, Ryou-chan. . .I'm harmless."_

_I do as told with quakes in my legs and immediately my yami forces me to sit.  His arms are wrapped around my sides rather uncomfortably. Back in my mind I know this wasn't right._

_"You shouldn't of gave up something so precious to that pharaoh…" he whispers, his hands pressing against the front of my pants.  "Why couldn't it be me? I'm much more experienced…"_

_I want to. I really want to move, but alas—my rump is firmly planted on his bed._

_"I'll give you the sample package, Ryou. . .whatd'ya say?"  He presses his lips against mine.  Bakura is smiling. I know from the way his lips feel against mine. He breaks it off with a wide smirk. "Well, Ryou. . .? What do you say? A li'l love making here and there… eh?"_

_I am mute so of course he takes it as a yes and presses forward, ripping my clothes off my petit body as well as his. I can stop this all . . . I tell myself._

_I can just push him off and go back to my soul room, I tell myself._

_I struggle, only to be restrained by those firm unmovable hands of his. Bakura chuckles.  "I'm not going easy on you, Ryou. I'm serving the plate hot."_

_"STOOOO—_

--OOOOP!!!!!!!!" I bolt upright in bed. Sweat is trickling along my body and my heart is beating loudly

"Thank Hathor Bakura didn't . . . rape me. . ."  I bite out the words with tears.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings

_by__ Rhapsody Moonschild and Tat Claire Kokoro_

|~*Rhapsody: Am tired of disclaimers again…

Tat: I agree.  We should hire someone to do them for us…

Rhapsody: I'll place an ad.  ^^ Meanwhile… you know what we have to do…

Tat: **monotone** Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.  It is not our property.

Rhapsody: **writing ad** **mutters to self:** Bishie wanted for disclaimer, must be strong enough to withstand catgirl glomps…

Tat: =^^= Start the fic.*~|

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN (by Rhapsody)

**Yami's POV**

_Damn that doctor, is my first thought as I awaken in my soul room.  I hope Ammitt eats his heart._

_I sulk in the corner for a few minutes, graphically planning his death if Ryou-koi di—don't even want to think it, but if Ryou-koi died in my absence.  Reluctantly I discard my ideas and glance around at my surroundings._

_They're so bare.  Generally I don't mind the plain white walls, but I do now.  I concentrate a little and decorate with splashes of color and a few photos of Ryou and Yugi._

_Then I wander out and tap on Yugi's door.  After a minute he answers._

_"What's up?" he asks immediately, noticing my anger and fear.  He is remarkably perceptive sometimes._

_"Ryou…" I say after a moment.  "He's in the hospital."_

_Yugi's eyes widen so that they cover half his face (not that that says much).  "What?!  Will he be okay?!"_

_"I have to go see," I say shortly.  I can feel my body is ready to awaken now.  I wave goodbye and pull myself back into consciousness._

"Ah, sir, you've awakened."

The voice was that of the irritating Job Shadow student.  I bite down my anger at her and demand, "Where is Ryou?!"

She smiles.  "He's doing well, sir.  Would you like to see him?"

I'm up off the bed in an instant and she takes me to my koi.

"Yami…?" he says and gives me a weak smile as I approach his bedside.  I take his unbandaged hand and rub it between my own.

"Are you okay?"

He nods.  The doctor on his other side coughs discreetly.  I hadn't even noticed he was there.

"Bakura-san here has lost a lot of blood.  We'd like to keep him overnight for observation.  And you are…?"  He squints at his clipboard.

"Yami Mutou," I reply, the name I had given the lady when I brought Ryou in.

"Ah, yes.  Well, we've called his legal guardian, but he appears to be out of town.  Your relation to the patient?"

"Boyfriend," I say curtly.  Ryou smiles a little.  The doctor nods and notes something on his papers.

"Well, visiting hours end at ten, but if you'd like you can sleep on the couch in the lobby.  I'll be back periodically to check his progress."

As soon as the doctor steps out I lean down and kiss Ryou, thanking all the gods that he still lives.  Still… this can never happen again.  Never.

"Yami…" he says softly, running his thumb along my knuckles.  "Thank you for saving me."

I nod.  "But I don't want to have to do it again," I say sternly.  "We have to do something more permanent about Bakura."

And he nods, and we plan.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings

_by__ Tat Claire Kokoro and Rhapsody Moonschild_

|~*Tat: Any replies to our ad?

Rhapsody: We'll start interviews later.  Now is time for thank-you's.

Tat: That's right!  Domo arigato to all reviewers! **bows**

Rhapsody: You guys have stuck with us through all the craziness so far and hopefully through all the proposed craziness ahead.

Tat: It's not proposed, it's already written. **victory pose** This fanfic is completed!

Rhapsody: But don't go away yet!  Ch. 34 is the very last one.

Tat: **nod** And now I guess it's time for disclaimer…

Rhapsody: **sigh** Yu-Gi-Oh! is not our property…

Tat: No solicitors allowed in this fanfic!!!

Rhapsody: ^^"; Just go read…*~|

CHAPTER NINTEEN (by Tat)

**Bakura's POV**

"_Damn it." I mutter.  "He slipped right through my grasp again… and just when things were getting fun."  I grin._

_Seduction really isn't my thing; torture is.  But it is a last resort—how else can I draw Ryou away from the Mary Sue pharaoh?_

_I take out my darts and throw them at a picture of that damn Pharaoh, each one of them hitting their precise target._

_Heh…seems I haven't lost my skills._

_Creak._

_The door to my soul room opens… so Ryou comes back for seconds?_

_"Bakura-koi?"___

_Damn it, that's Marik._

_"I'm here . . ." I say angrily.  I was expecting to fuck Ryou._

_Marik walks to my bed.  "I tried calling but you won't answer the felerfoam*."_

_((*He means telephone.))_

_"I'm stuck here," I spit out, flinging another dart at the stupid pharaoh's picture._

_"You got cursed by the stupid pharaoh?"_

_"Yep."___

_"Then how about we do this for now?"_

_Marik gives me a deep kiss, pushing me against the bed and unbuttoning my shirt 'til he can take it no more and simply rips it._

_Fling!_

_Bunch of buttons flying about…_


	20. Chapter Twenty

I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings

|~*Rhapsody: And here we are again, with another chapter and another poem piece.

Tat: You wrote my character. **chibi pout**

Rhapsody: And did it well. **beams**

Tat: Hey!

Rhapsody: **shrugs** You can have him back, I guess…

Tat: ^^ Good. Now, to disclaim for us… Bakura himself.

Bakura: **appears in poof of smoke** Where the &%*@ am I?!

Tat: **brandishes scythe under his nose** Doing disclaimer for two struggling writers…

Bakura: **long glance at scythe** Yu-Gi-Oh! is not the property of Rhapsody and Tat, it belongs to Mr. Takahashi, an infinitely better writer.

Rhapsody: Hey! **grabs scythe with Tat and pokes Bakura**

Bakura: o.O Outta here! **leaves quickly**

Tat: **sigh** We shoulda captured him… Our own bishie!

Rhapsody and Tat: **starry eyes**

Alright, alright, that's enough, here's poem and fic…*~| 

_…The free bird* thinks of another breeze  
and the trade winds soft through the sighing trees  
and the fat worms waiting on a dawn-bright lawn  
and he names the sky his own…  
–Maya Angelou_

*In this case the free bird may be interpreted as Bakura.

CHAPTER TWENTY (by Rhapsody)

**Bakura's POV**

"So how long?" Marik asks lazily, his hands stroking my stomach.  It isn't often he stays with me after we are done—generally it is a physical relationship with only minor friendship attached. 

I growl angrily.  "Tomorrow, maybe.  And as soon as I do, I'm gonna…"  My hand clenches around his, and I suddenly smell copper in the air—blood.  I've broken his skin.  He doesn't mind much—we've done worse to each other in the throes of passion—and simply brings our clasped hands to his mouth and licks away the blood.  When he is done, something in his eyes sparks and he smiles.

"I have an idea."

"Hmm?"  I pull my hand back from his and use it to trace the curve of his ear, slide down his throat to a spot between his collarbones as he tries to find words for his idea. 

"You want revenge, right?  Well, the way you get revenge on someone is by taking away what means the most to them."

I scowl darkly in remembrance.  "I tried.  Stupid hikari has no sex drive."

"Lucky for me…" he mutters but shakes his head.  His blonde locks fall in his eyes and he shakes his head again to move them.  He sits up and says, "That isn't what I meant."

I sit up myself, interested.  "What do you mean?"

"Take away what means the most to him… by making Ryou forget that he meant anything to the pharaoh in the first place."

I nod appreciatively as the idea sinks in.  "Not a bad idea…  You're almost as evil as I, Marik."

"Almost?" "Almost."  I am most certainly the evilest yami in the universe.  He shrugs and lets it go.  His eyes go unfocused for a minute—he's communicating with his light. 

"I gotta go beat up my hikari's bully and then my hikari for being a weakling," he says in a reluctant-to-leave tone.  He leans down and gives me a long kiss—being in our soul rooms we have no real need to breathe, so minutes pass before we part.

He steps out and I plan my revenge against the pharaoh.


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings

_by__ Tat Claire Kokoro and Rhapsody Moonschild_

|~*Rhapsody: **wanders in casually, holding a stack of letters**

Tat: Psst… **looks to audience**

Rhapsody: **looks up** Oh, hi!!! **beams** Welcome to chapter twenty-one of "Caged Bird!"

Tat: What's in the mail?

Rhapsody: **looks through** Bill, bill, bill… ooh, a reply to our ad!  **tears open, reads** **face falls**

Tat: What's it say?

Rhapsody: All of the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters have gotten a restraining order.  On us. **sweatdrop**

Tat: o.O  …Guess… we're doing our own disclaimer, ne?

Rhapsody: **sigh** Yu-Gi-Oh! is not our property…  Just go read, okay?*~|

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE (by Tat)

**Ryou's POV**

So we couldn't find anything to do to Bakura…

I don't blame us.  We tried everything we could think of before: sending him to the Shadow Realm, the curse…  That was all we could do.

It'd been weeks since Bakura came out of the Ring.  There were times when Yami and I wanted to make love but there was still one thing lingering: Bakura was in the Ring and could come out at any moment.

So we held back our desires and went on some dates, mostly to the park.

Then one day Bakura came back out…

"Ryou…" he nudged me.

My eyes snapped open.  "Bakura?!"

He gave a Cheshire Cat grin.  "Do you know what I'm going to do, light?"

I crawled back from him until I was cornered into a wall.  "No…  No…"

His hand cradled my chin and he tilted my head up.  "I'm taking what's most important to you.  Would you like it if you forgot about Yami? Hm…?"

I was silent.  He was going to make me forget…?

"I think you would, my dear hikari. Yes, yes… I think you would." He kissed my cheek, causing me to shudder.

Then his hand covered my eyes and there was blankness…


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings

_by__ Rhapsody Moonschild and Tat Claire Kokoro_

|~*Rhapsody: Okay, we know, we know…  The last chapter was short!  Thank you, Tat-chan…

Tat: Can't help writer's block, can you?

Rhapsody: **scuffs foot nervously, thinking of "Mixing Magic" (abandoned)** Er… guess not…

Tat: **to audience** Yu-Gi-Oh! doesn't belong to us.  Deal with it.

Rhapsody: **kindly** There are some good counselors out there for that.  Ask Tat for her shrink's number.

Tat: **evil glare to Rhap-chan** Go on, read the story, for Goshen's sake… **mutters under breath…** *~|

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO (by Rhapsody)

**Yami's POV**

I awaken slowly, yawn, and stretch.  It's another wonderful Saturday…  No school for Ryou, so we have the whole day to ourselves.  I had plans for us…

I dress, eat, make myself presentable, and then glance at the clock.  Twenty until ten.  Ryou would be here at ten…  I sit down on the couch to wait.

Ten comes and goes and as it approaches ten-thirty I am becoming worried.  "Where's Ryou?" Yugi asks as he comes in with Anzu, who nods to second the question.

"I don't know," I say desperately.  What could be keeping him?  I pick up the phone and dial his number—more familiar than our own.  It rings once, twice, and then the answering machine comes on.

"—Is this thing recording?  Damn it! [scuffling noises]  Er…  This is Bakura's house.  You've obviously reached the wrong number—get lost!  [another voice continues] Or leave a message after the beep for Master.  Thank you. [beep!]"

What… what is this?  Is this a joke?  Did Ryou call Bakura… Master?

I've got to get over there.  I don't bother to hang up the phone or lock the door behind me as I rush off to Ryou's.

"Ryou, open up!" I request desperately as I bang on his door.  I pause as he answers it.

"Yes, may I help you?"  He gives me a curious look, tilting his head to one side.  I can see… the beginning of a bruise on his cheek, and knife marks on his arms…  WHAT'S GOING ON?!?

"Ryou, you're hurt!"  I grab his hands and turn them over, examining them.  There are burns…  "Oh Ra, has Bakura come back?!"  Scared desperately for my koi, I pull him into a tight embrace that strangely he does not return.

"Where would Master have gone?  May I help you?" he asks, his head pressed against my chest.

I pull back until my hands only rest on his shoulders and return his curious look.  "What has happened to you?" I ask softly and sadly, and trace a finger down his face.  He grabs my hand and gives me a strange look.

"Do I know you?"


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings

_by__ Tat Claire Kokoro and Rhapsody Moonschild_

|~*Tat: You know, we might end up with a hundred reviews for this abomination.

Rhapsody: You know it's not really that bad.

Tat: Course it's bad.  How easy do you think it is to write when suffering from a concussion from Vanir's dear, dear Mallet o' Inspiration?

Rhapsody: ^-^ I don't bother with previous inspiration.  I just start typing randomly.

Tat: **dryly** I can tell.

Rhapsody: Hey!

Tat: Anyways, Yu-Gi-Oh! is not ours, it belongs to Takahashi-sama.

Rhapsody: As if you haven't figured it out after twenty-three chapters.*~| 

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE (by Tat)

**Ryou's POV**

"Do I know you?" I ask.

The spiky-haired guy gives me a quizzical look.  "Know you?! You're my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend…"  I raise an eyebrow.  "No…  Ryou belongs to Master…  Ryou is Master's slave."

"What are you talking about?!" he gapes, running a hand through my hair. I move farther away from him.

"Strange person can't touch Ryou," I frown.  "Only Master can touch."

I stare at the pavement with dull scared eyes, remembering last night's antics with Master.  I couldn't resist…

If I did I was beaten.

And if I didn't then I was still beaten.

But it was much easier to submit to his rape than fight it… because then it wouldn't hurt as much.

"Ryou…" the tricolored-haired person softly whispered, a sad whisper.

"Ryou has to clean up after himself and make food for Master or Master will cause pain."  I put my hand on the door to close it.

"Ryou-chan!  Don't."  He takes ahold of the door.

"Please…" I sigh.  "Stop harassing me…  I don't want Master to yell at me."

But his hold on the door is firm, and to make matters worse, Master comes up from behind.  "Who is it?" Master says grouchily.

"I don't know," I say.

Master peers in front of me and a look of disgust settles on his face.  "Why is HE here?"

"He ca—"

"—To see what in Hathor's name is going on," the strange guy interrupts.

Master grins.  "Why would you care? He's not yours…"  Master takes me up in his arms and kisses me roughly.  I emptily return the affection. If I don't pain is assured.

When we pull away the strange spiky-haired guy's jaw is gaping open…


	24. Chapter TwentyFour

I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings

_by__ Rhapsody Moonschild and Tat Claire Kokoro_

|~*Rhapsody: ~The band is marching one by one, hurrah, hurrah. The band is marching one by one, hurrah, hurrah.  The band is marching one by one, the little bass stops and we all run… right into her back, her back, her back…

Tat: o.O";; Rhap-chan, band is over right now.

Rhapsody: I still ran into the smallest bass drum and the third bass ran into me…

Tat: It happens…  Glad I'm not a band dork.

Rhapsody: **rubs sore muscles** Anyway, Yu-Gi-Oh! doesn't belong to us.  Any rabid lawyers will be scythed, courtesy of Tat-chan.

Tat: **holds up scythe for example…** *~|

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR (by Rhapsody)

**Yami's POV**

There is something very wrong going on, and I am going to find out what it is.  Somehow.  The sight of my koi in the tomb-robber's arms nearly put me to tears.  It is not something Ryou would ever have wanted.  Ever.

I actually have a pretty decent idea of what has happened.  Bakura has bespelled Ryou into forgetting that I (and probably his other friends as well) ever existed.  All he knows is Bakura.

My sweet little innocent Ryou is no longer innocent, no longer happy.

I should have stayed with him!!!  All the time!!!  We knew Bakura would come back and yet I left him alone…

My cheeks are wet and I realize I am crying.  Yes, the pharaoh is crying.  And I am not ashamed.  I stare with blurry eyes at the poor boy in Bakura's arms.  He's not really Ryou.  He's… 'Master's slave.'

I would get my Ryou back.

"So, pharaoh, I think it would be best if you left now," Bakura says with a fanged smile.  Roughly he strokes Ryou's hair, which has lost its beautiful silvery sheen and is a dull white.

"I want him back," I command.  Not that I think he will give in.

"If you don't leave," Bakura continues his thought, "then I might just have to have my dog here chase you away.  And you wouldn't dare to hurt a puppy wearing his face, eh?"

"I…  I…"  I look away.  I couldn't.  I could never hurt Ryou, he means too much to me.

I hate myself for it, but I lower my head and walk away.

What to do, what to do…  I have to get at Bakura when he can't use Ryou as leverage against me.  And I have to do something permanent—send him to the Shadow Realm.  I know this would be against Ryou's wishes, but I can NOT stop to consider how he will feel without becoming weak.  And Bakura can practically smell weakness, and will capitalize on it.

I also have to figure out how to lift his curse.  Damn it!!!  My tasks pile up before me like an insurmountable mountain.

Is there anyone anywhere who could help me?  Yugi would try with all of his little heart, but still he couldn't do much.  He'd be something else to worry about.

The other yamis…  Marik and Isis and Shadi are the only ones I know.  Shadi is unpredictable—I wouldn't be able to count on finding him, much less getting his help.  Marik… is crazy.  And besides, he's probably amused by this.  He's Bakura's lover, after all.

Isis…  Would Isis help me?

It's unlikely.  But I have to try.

Now that I have a destination, I set my face to the wind and jog with determination down the sidewalk.  The wind carries my tears (I am still crying) away.

I WILL save Ryou.


	25. Chapter TwentyFive

I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings

|~*Rhapsody: Tat-chan, such a dark chapter… o.O

Tat: I'm proud of myself!!!

Rhapsody: Hokay… **lifts eyebrow** Anyways… disclaimer comes from little Yugi this time.

Yugi: But I'm hardly in this fic at all.

Rhapsody: **shrugs** Do you want Tat and I to put you in instead of Ryou?

Yugi: O.O No… Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of Kazuki Takahashi, not these two demented authors.

Rhapsody and Tat: Thank you. **bow**

Tat: Now to the poem and the fic. ^^ Hope you enjoy! Very bloody.*~|

_…But a caged bird stands on the grave of dreams  
his shadow shouts on a nightmare scream  
his wings are clipped and his feet are tied  
so he opens his throat to sing…  
--Maya Angelou_

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE (by Tat)

**Ryou's POV**

I stare at the bloodstained carpet… There is always blood after Master 'makes love' to me. It is never his blood either.  Mine.

My blood would decorate my master's hands and knife. Blood would decorate the white carpet. And yes, blood would sometimes be splattered on the walls.

I don't remember anything before Master.  He says he found me, loved me, cared for me.

But if this is so… then why is it every time Master kisses me, has sex with me… Why is it so empty? Why is it empty if he says he loves me? Does he mean those words?

I shake my head, banishing the thoughts and wait for Master, who is having sex with Marik. Cautiously, I walk closer to the closed-off room and press my ear against the door. I can hear talking between them. Guess they're done… 

"Bakura, why don't you just kill Ryou?" Marik says grouchily.

"Because he's my toy," Master answers back.

"So? I want to be fucked! Not him!"

"Patience koi… it's all a part of my plan…"

Plan? What plan…? 


	26. Chapter TwentySix

I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings

_by__ Rhapsody Moonschild and Tat Claire Kokoro_

|~*Due to lack of time and inspiration there will no longer be a lengthy personal disclaimer at the beginning of each chapter.  Here's the stock disclaimer:

DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.  It does not belong to Rhapsody Moonschild and/or Tat Claire Kokoro.

We thank all reviewers for reading this fanfic.  If you read and haven't reviewed yet, please do!  Arigato!*~|

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX (by Rhapsody)

**Isis****'s POV**

"Miss Isis, you have a visitor."

I look up from where I am idly painting my fingernails gold and frown questioningly.  "Who is it?"

My servant consults with someone standing outside my door.  "He says his name is Yami, ma'am."

My confusion intensifies.  What would the pharaoh want to do with me?

But I am bored, and this may be interesting.  "Let him in," I command.

My servant nods and steps aside.  Yami pokes his head into the room cautiously.  When he sees me, he takes a few steps and bows a little.

"Miss Isis."

"Yami."  I gesture for my servant to leave, and then to Yami to come closer.  He walks forward and stands awkwardly next to my bed.  There is something strange about the pharaoh today…

Tearstains.  There are tearstains on his cheeks.

Perhaps this would be interesting…

"Have a seat and tell me what's going on," I say, patting the bed next to me.  He sits stiffly and spends a moment collecting his thoughts.

"How could you use yami powers to make someone forget something?" he asks finally.

Hmm…  Odd question.  "Why?"

"Please, just tell me."  His eyes spark with a desperate light.

"Well…  You'd just have to make a spell and concentrate your energy," I reply.  It's really quite simple.  But why would he want to know?

"Could you break such a spell?"

"It's possible…  But it would be difficult."  I still can't figure out why he would want to know this stuff…

"How?!"

Ooh, he's excited now.  "You'd have to remind the person who forgot something about what it was he forgot.  But it would have to be a strong sensation, a powerful memory."

"Thank you, Miss Isis," he nods, and rises.  I call him back before he leaves.

"Why did you want to know this?" I ask.

"It's…"  His eyes grow sad.  "Bakura has made Ryou forget that he loves me.  I have to get him back so he can be happy again."

"Sounds like something Marik would come up with," I say dryly. Knowing how close Bakura and my brother are, maybe it was his idea.

But true love always enchants me.  I have a soft spot for lovers.  I motion for Yami to go, and he rushes out the door to his koi.

I pick up my nail polish and finish painting my fingernails gold.


	27. Chapter TwentySeven

I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings

_By Tat Claire Kokoro and Rhapsody Moonschild_

|~* DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.  It does not belong to Rhapsody Moonschild and/or Tat Claire Kokoro.

We thank you for reading this fanfic.*~|

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN (by Tat)

**Marik's POV**

I leave Bakura's house with a fake smile. Deep inside I am crushed: Bakura chooses to sleep with Ryou before me…

How could he?

I cross my arms as I walk glumly down the street, thinking this through. This is my fault after all: I'm the one who suggested, 'Make Ryou forget'.

As I am walking down the block something hits me… I could call a 'truce' with the pharaoh.  Although the thought leaves a bad taste in my mouth I think it's the ONLY way I'll have more sex.

But what if the pharaoh doesn't believe me? 

Knowing my luck I'll be sent to the Shadow Realm and then I'll surely never have sex AGAIN! Oh! The agony!

Ahem… almost went off topic. 

Anyway, whether the pharaoh will help me or not, I go to search for him. Hopefully he'll understand. He HAS to. You don't just learn to rule a civilization and NOT get taught the importance of others.


	28. Chapter TwentyEight

I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings

_by__ Rhapsody Moonschild and Tat Claire Kokoro_

|~* DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.  It does not belong to Rhapsody Moonschild and/or Tat Claire Kokoro.

We thank you for reading this fanfic.*~|

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT (by Rhapsody)

**Yami's POV**

A strong memory, a strong memory…  We didn't have long enough to make very concrete memories, did we?  I despair finding a good one.

To think I go to our usual meeting spot—underneath the tree where Ryou liked to read.  Not 'liked,' 'likes…'  I can't talk of him in the past tense like he's dead.

_He is dead to my love…_

My heart hurts and I sit down heavily.  My mind sifts through all the times we had together—sweet, beautiful times, but not nearly enough.

"Pharaoh?"

Who disturbs me?  I look up to see… Malik or Marik.  Neither of them usually have anything to do with me.  But if that is Marik, I owe him something.

"Marik?"

He nods, so I rise to my feet and approach slowly.  He starts to say something, but I am not listening.

I punch him in the stomach and then in the eye.  He falls back with a wordless gurgle of pain.

"What the HELL was that for?!" he gasps when he can breathe.  He glares at me out of his good eye, his hand cupped over the other one.

"It was your idea, wasn't it?"

"What?"

I grab him by the buckle around his neck.  "Making Ryou forget!"  Roughly I push him back and he lands on his butt, staring up at me.

"It was a stupid idea!!!" he says hotly.  "I want a TRUCE!"

I grab him and am about to take out the rest of my frustration on him when his words finally make sense to my angry mind.

"A truce?"

"I want Bakura back to myself!" he gasps around my choke hold.  He grabs my hand and pulls me off, and I let him.  I consider.

"What can you do?"

"Is it a deal or not?!" he asks, massaging his neck.  His eye is swollen—that will be pretty in the morning.

An alliance with a psychopath?  That is… well, crazy.

But I can NOT leave Ryou in the hands of Bakura for much longer.  I have to something—maybe Marik could help.

"Okay, it's a deal."


	29. Chapter TwentyNine

I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings

|~*Tat: Yet another inventive chapter courtesy of moi. **bows**

Rhapsody: **sweatdrop** Uh huh, whatever. I think it's a little short.

Tat: **injured** My chapters are always short!

Rhapsody: ^^ Chill, Tat-chan, it's fine. Say the disclaimer so we can start the fic.

Tat: **pulls Chi from behind a curtain**

Chi: Chi? What's going on?

Rhapsody: Tat-chan, wrong anime series…

Tat: **chibi eyes** But she's so cute! Say disclaimer for us, please, Chi?

Chi: What? **tilts head questioningly**

Tat: **glomps** She's so cute!

Rhapsody: **triple sweatdrop** **pulls Tat off of Chi** Anyways… Yu-Gi-Oh! is not our property… **glances at Chi** And neither is Chobits… Start the chapter!*~|

_…The caged bird sings  
with a fearful trill  
of things unknown  
but longed for still…  
—Maya Angelou_

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE (by Tat)

**Ryou's POV**

"Oh, Ryou…?"

Bakura puts a hand on my chest and pushes me against the bed. I turn my head back so as not to look him in the eyes. 

"Yes… yes… Master…?" I squeak out.

"Did you hear me and Marik talking?"  He moves my chin so he can see my face. I close my eyes to avoid staring into his pit dark ones.

"No," I lie.

"Hmm… Somehow I think you're lying. But it won't matter.  After I kill you, it'll be all over…" Master pulls a blade from his pocket, and licks at it carelessly. He cuts his tongue but doesn't mind, for he brings his finger to his tongue and rubs the blood between his thumb and index finger.

"Why're you going to kill me?" I stutter out.

Master grins.  "To crush the pharaoh. Heh… he thought he was heartbroken when I kissed you… wait till' he sees that I killed you."  He ends the sentence with a laugh, and tugs at my hand.

"Who's the pharaoh?"

"Yami."

Yami… the name touches a part deep inside of me. I know this name… yes… I know it very well… Where have I known—or even heard—that name? And why does it strike a cord to me?

Whatever the reason, whatever the name… I can't let Master hurt this person. Only I should suffer. I pull my hand away from Master.

"I'm not doing it, Bakura!" I snap, and run as fast as I could. Surprisingly, I make it out of my house and am now running down the streets. I don't dare turn back, I just keep running… 


	30. Chapter Thirty

I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings

_by__ Rhapsody Moonschild and Tat Claire Kokoro_

|~* DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.  It does not belong to Rhapsody Moonschild and/or Tat Claire Kokoro.

We thank you for reading this fanfic.*~|

CHAPTER THIRTY (by Rhapsody)

**Yami's POV**

Now that Marik and I are settled into an alliance I start running again.  He catches up to me effortlessly and pulls my sleeve.

"What are we doing?"

I stop reluctantly to answer his question.  "We have to get to Ryou's!"

"And then what?"

"And then—and then…  I don't know," I admit, a bitter taste in my mouth.  "But I've got to rescue him!"

"What if he isn't home?"

"AAHHH!!!" I scream in exasperation.  It's hard to rescue someone!!!

"Relax, relax…" Marik whispers.  He puts his hand on my shoulder, and then starts to rub my shoulders.  Feels good, but as he travels downward I return sharply to awareness.

"Marik, we're in public!"

"So?" he mutters against my throat, and kisses it.  I go stiff and pull him by his wrists out in front of me.

"We're rescuing RYOU!!!  Get ahold of yourself!"

He blinks and then a little color comes into his cheeks.  "I'm in withdrawal," he mutters.

Sex withdrawal?  I choose not to comment and wrack my brain for a plan.  I stare through Marik, deep in thought, his tanned skin and golden rod thing blurring in my eyes…

The Millennium Rod!!!

"Can you find other Items with that?!" I ask, grabbing his shoulders in excitement so hard it must hurt him.

"Yeah," he grimaces, "but get offa me!"

"Find the Millennium Ring!!!" I command.

He makes a face at my tone, but then pulls the Rod from his pocket and stands motionless for a moment.  Suddenly he jerks forward.  The rod is glowing and pulling a little in the direction of Ryou's house.

"Told you!" I say and start running again.  I'm halfway there when someone tackles me around the waist.

"Ungh!" I say, trying to breathe.

"Sorry," a familiar voice says frightfully, "I wasn't watching the way I was going.  Don't hurt me, please!!!"

"Ryou-chan!" I say, with joy filling my heart.  Without another thought I grab him and kiss him hard.  He barely responds, reminding me of his condition.

Marik mutters something about 'someone else getting it at least,' and in embarrassment I right both Ryou and myself.  He brushes himself off and gives me a strange look.  There is surprise in it.

"You're… the pharaoh?  Aren't you?"

"Yami," I say sadly.  Still doesn't remember…  I almost reach out for him again but catch myself.  I'm just scaring him, aren't I?

"Yami…" he repeats with a nostalgic tone.  "Yami…  I know you somehow…"

That's it.  I start crying again and he jumps back, so scared.  "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!!  I'll leave now!!!"  But Marik grabs him before he can rush off, holding him by the back of his neck like a kitten.

"Ryou, do you want to remember me?"

"I… Your name makes me… happy," he admits, still confused.  "I do."

"Well, then come with me!" I say as a plan shapes itself in my mind.  I grab his hand and lead him to the park.


	31. Chapter ThirtyOne

I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings

|~*Tat: Aww, this chapter is cute…

Rhapsody: **sweatdrop** It's just mostly a flashback.

Tat: A cute flashback!

Rhapsody: Sometimes you're a lazy writer.

Tat: I know! =^.^=

Rhapsody: ^^";; Okay, Yu-Gi-Oh! is not our property… Start the fic.*~|

_…The caged bird sings…   
and his tune is heard  
on the distant hill  
for the caged bird  
sings of freedom…  
--Maya Angelou _

CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE (by Tat)

"See?"

Yami points at a tree.  "Remember when we came across each other that one day?"

I walk closer to the tree, the wind and leaves blowing through my silvery strands.  Yes… this tree IS familiar. Then my mind takes me to another place, another time…

_I sighed as I walked to the park, a book in hand and an old blanket to sit on. I came to my favorite tree and spread the blanket out. Then I sat down and enjoyed my book._

_Lately I'd taken a break from my usual fantasy/adventure books and switched to romance.__Reading romance didn't really help. It made my lonesomeness even worse._

_But still…__ I kept reading. I couldn't help but turn a page, read the contents and then turn another page, and another, until I was done with the book.___

_Yes, yes, I KNEW I was a bookworm. What else do you suggest I do? I didn't really like TV, nor did I like to stay in bed all day and mope. Besides, it was such a lovely day, why waste it indoors?___

_After an hour I was almost done with my book.  Just one more paragraph and I was finished…__Oh! The suspense was killing me! What would happen? Would the girl reject the guy, or no? Closer… closer… almost done…___

_"You read too much."__I heard Yami's voice, and he snatched my book from me._

_"Could you please give me my book back?" I asked.___

_He shook his head.  "No."___

_"Why not?"__  I reached out. He lifted the book up in the air out of arm's reach. Curse my height…___

_"Like I said, you read TOO much. Come on, why don't you enjoy the scenery?"___

_I sighed.  "I would if I had someone to enjoy it with…"___

_Yami smiled.  He had a nice smile. It was full of trustworthiness, but also, in a way, kind of plain. Still, I wouldn't let his nice grin stop me.  I still wanted my book.__He handed it back to me and I sat back down to finish. When I closed it and sighed because how great of a story it was I noticed Yami has been watching me the whole time.___

_"Want to go walk around the park?" he asked._

I blink for awhile.  After this, tons of other memories resurface. I do have friends.  I know others besides Bakura, and yes… it is true. I am Yami's. Not Bakura's.

"Yami…"  I turn, falling into his arms (on purpose). He hugs me close.

"So now you remember?"

I nod.  This feels nice, to have these memories back.  Before I was empty, a simple rag doll Bakura toyed with.

"How sweet," a sadistic voice says, "but I don't care much for happy endings." 


	32. Chapter ThirtyTwo

I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings

_by__ Rhapsody Moonschild and Tat Claire Kokoro_

|~* DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.  It does not belong to Rhapsody Moonschild and/or Tat Claire Kokoro.

We thank you for reading this fanfic.*~|

CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO (by Rhapsody)

**Yami's POV**

I whip around to see Bakura standing there, a murderous half-smile on his face.  He's holding his favorite knife, the one with the poison-edged blade, and to prove his willingness to fight he tests the blade on his own finger.  He alone is immune to the poison.

"Fight me for my toy?" he offers.  He throws his head back and LAUGHS.  I watch that white throat vibrate and want to stick his own knife in it.  I tense, and Ryou holds my arm in a tighter grip.

"Yami…" he whispers, eyes wide and full of fear.  Whether it is fear of the impending fight or of Bakura I do not know.  But I do know that this sweet innocent should have no more to do with this.  Whatever I do to Bakura I will take the blame for, only me.

"Marik," I say without turning to face the blonde Egyptian, "take Ryou to my home.  Yugi will let you in.  And neither of you come back, understand?"

"Whatever," Marik mutters, not protesting, but Ryou continues to give me that scared look.  It is now I realize… he's afraid of what I will do, of what I am capable of.  My koi is scared of me now that I'm angry.

That saddens me deeply but doesn't change the here-and-now.  Ryou has to GO.

"Ryou-chan, go with Marik.  He won't hurt you," I say shortly, keeping my eyes on Bakura.  The yami doesn't seem to be in any hurry to start the fight.  In fact, his cold brown eyes are amused as he watches us.

"No…" my koi whispers, the sound breaking my heart.  He won't go, I realize, and if he does, he'll simply return.  I have no other choice…

I place my hand on his forehead and magically knock him out.  Marik catches him as he crumples, and hesitates a moment.

"GO!" I yell, and he does.  Bakura watches them go, and then looks at me, still wearing that creepy half-smile.  One last time he idly flips his knife, and catches it perfectly.  Then he moves into a fighting stance.

I have no knife, no weaponry at all.  I usually win my battles by substituting Duel Monsters for physical combat.  I have no empty-handed combat training either—pharaoh does not fight his own battles.

All I have is magic, and not much of that.  The powers of the Millennium Items are supposed to be able to be bent to any use, but I rarely use them.  I curse myself for a fool—I should have anticipated the need of them.

Bakura leaps suddenly at me and I jump back ungracefully.  I do have good reflexes and that may be the only way I will survive this fight.

Think quickly, Yami.  One spell is probably all I will have time for.  And it's got to be a good one.

Thinking of Ryou's scared brown eyes, I hope that the only option will not be exploding Bakura's internal organs or something as gory as that.  Strategy, strategy!

All this time I am lost in thought is losing me ground.  It is hard to defend against a knife when one has no weaponry at all.  I don't understand why I'm even still alive—

I moan a little as Bakura's knife grazes a long cut down my arm.  The poison, I'm sure, is quick-acting; I don't know what kind it is but it is guaranteed to slow my reflexes.  It probably won't kill me outright—Bakura would reserve that pleasure for himself.

We dance the deadly dance, and soon I feel my limbs becoming heavy.  My vision blurs a little and I start to breathe hard.  Bakura probably smiles, I can't really see his face.

He leaps at me again and this time I CAN'T dodge.  He's on me and we roll over and over a couple times, kicking at least on my part, but it stops quickly when I feel cold steel against my neck.  He cuts my buckle off and sits on my stomach dominantly, flashing me that creepy grin.

"Do you concede?" he asks with a throaty laugh, his first words since we began.  I gasp a little, having trouble breathing with his weight crushing half my lungs, and do not reply.  He takes this as a no, I suppose, and leans down into my face.  I can smell his breath.  It has the metallic edge of blood in it.

"I guess I'll have to kill you then," he whispers.

No, it can't end this way!!!  It can't!!!  For Ryou's sake!!!

Somehow I find my reserves and in a lightning-fast move I grab his forehead and throw all my power into one spell.

I make Bakura forget.


	33. Chapter ThirtyThree

I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings

_by__ Rhapsody Moonschild and Tat Claire Kokoro_

|~* DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.  It does not belong to Rhapsody Moonschild and/or Tat Claire Kokoro.

We thank you for reading this fanfic.*~|

CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE (by Tat)

_Plop!_

_I appear immediately in my soul room._

_I glance here and there confusedly, then remember that Yami and Bakura are duking it out…_

_Bakura…_

_I hope Yami doesn't hurt him. Even though I love Yami, if he hurts Bakura I'll never forgive him._

_"Bakura…"  I look mournfully at the door of my soulroom and walk towards it. In the hallway I see the door to Bakura's soulroom and I enter.  Bakura may not be inside but maybe I could find out this way…_

_"Hello?" A soft voice says. It resembles Bakura's evil, sultry voice—wait! It couldn't be…_

_I look closer, almost squinting until I see my dark lying on his bed with an ALMOST innocent look of confusion on his face._

_"Bakura… did Yami hurt you…?"_

_His dark eyes widen.  "Bakura?  And who's going to hurt me?!  Who is this 'Yami'?"_

_"You're Bakura…don't you remember—"  I pause and stare into his eyes for the longest time. I don't sense his old personality.  He seems… reborn…_

_Did Yami make him forget?_

_"Bakura?__ I'm Bakura?"  My yami raises an eyebrow._

_"Um…"  I fiddle with a strand of my hair, and a thought hits me. This might be a good opportunity for us to start over. Bakura could stop beating me, stop hating Yami… everything…_

_I can make him a better person…_

_We can start our relationship over…_

_"Um… you're my brother. Don't you remember, Bakura?"_

_He blinks.  "Big brother?"_

_I shake my head.  "No.  No… You're 'big brother.'  I'm the 'little brother.'"_

_"Oh!"  Bakura smiles, and it's the first non-sadistic one I've ever seen him wear._

_We talk and talk… rebuilding our life, and relationship…_


	34. FINAL Chapter ThirtyFour

I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings

_by__ Rhapsody Moonschild and Tat Claire Kokoro_

|~*Rhapsody: And so it ends… A good chapter though.

Tat: You do write decent endings.

Rhapsody: Oh, thank you, Tat. **bows**

Tat: Of course. But anyways… Okay, Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to us, it belongs to That Bum Kazuki Takahashi.

Rhapsody: And below is the poem of the title, listed in whole this time. Enjoy!

 Tat: Until next time… we're Rhap-chan and Tat-chan…

Rhapsody: Love you all and good night! **both wave, curtain falls** *~| __

_I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings_

_free__ bird leaps  
on the back of the wind  
and floats downstream  
till the current ends  
and dips his wings  
in the orange sun rays  
and dares to claim the sky._

_But a bird that stalks  
down his narrow cage  
can seldom see through  
his bars of rage  
his wings are clipped and  
his feet are tied  
so he opens his throat to sing._

_The caged bird sings  
with fearful trill  
of the things unknown  
but longed for still  
and its tune is heard  
on the distant hill  
for the caged bird  
sings of freedom_

_The free bird thinks of another breeze  
and the trade winds soft through the sighing trees  
and the fat worms waiting on a dawn-bright lawn  
and he names the sky his own._

_But a caged bird stands on the grave of dreams  
his shadow shouts on a nightmare scream  
his wings are clipped and his feet are tied  
so he opens his throat to sing_

_The caged bird sings  
with a fearful trill  
of things unknown  
but longed for still  
and his tune is heard  
on the distant hill  
for the caged bird  
sings of freedom.  
–Maya Angelou _

CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR (by Rhapsody)

**Yami's POV**

Have I done right?

I know as soon as Ryou awakens that I have made the right choice.  He gives me a gorgeous smile and sits up.  Immediately Bakura appears, steadying his back and giving him a concerned look.  I look closer—is this a trick to get us to trust him?  But there is sincerity in his eyes and the energy from his Millennium Ring is steady and pure—for the first time in living memory he is content and has no evil in his thoughts.

"Are you okay?  You okay, Itouto*?" Bakura asks Ryou.  He replies with a genuine smile.

((*Itouto is the Japanese for 'little brother.'))

"I'm okay, Onii-chan*.  Yami was gentle.  This is Yami, Bakura-chan."

((*And Onii-chan is Japanese for 'big brother.'))

Bakura looks up and gives me an interested look.  He shakes my hand and bows.

"Greetings, pharaoh.  I am told that you mean much to my Light.  This means that we are like brothers."

I nod, wondering if this is a dream.  The spell I had cast was chosen in desperation and I had doubted it would work.  But apparently it has, and I must admit I like this new Bakura.

"I'd like to talk to Yami, Onii-chan.  Okay?" Ryou asks gently.  Bakura nods and doesn't seem to mind leaving the room.  He gives us a tender look, clearly thinking, Ah, young love…

This new Bakura will take some getting used to, but I think I can stand it.

"Thank you, Yami," Ryou says with profound gratitude as soon as Bakura leaves.  He hugs me and I hold him to me, enjoying the new fact that we can do this whenever we like.  Bakura won't mind.

"It was all I could think of doing," I whispered into his silvery hair.  "I hope it won't wear off."

He pulls back a little to look into my face, and traces my features as he speaks.  "You put a part of yourself in that spell, koibito.  It won't wear off.  There are traces of you in his aura—you truly are like his brother."

His slender fingers brush my lips and then he kisses me, sweet and long.  By Ra, life looks bright.  I want it to last forever, almost, but I realize something hilarious and stop the kiss to laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asks curiously, tilting his head to one side in that habit of his I just adore.

"Marik," I giggle.  "He helped us out 'cause he thought he'd be getting his Bakura back.  But 'his Bakura' would probably freak out if Marik approached him now."

Ryou starts to laugh too.  He has a child's laugh, high and pure-ringing.  Bakura pokes his head into the room with a questioning look, but he smiles to see his light laugh.

"Hey, come here!" Ryou says as he calms.  "Sit down!" he continues and motions to the bed.  Bakura comes and sits with us, his face still questioning.  I know that if he were the old Bakura the look would have been tinged with fear and wariness.  But right now he seems contently clueless.  It looks like one of Ryou's looks.

"I want to tell you a story," Ryou says and shifts a little in my arms until he is comfortable.  "I want to tell you this, Bakura."

"Okay," Bakura says agreeably.  "What's this story about?"

"It's about a pair of young lovers and the brother that opposed their union."

"I would never do that," Bakura says with certainty, giving us a fond smile.

"I'm sure you wouldn't.  But I want to tell it anyway.  Once there was a boy named… Yuki.  This boy had an abusive brother, Kuro…"

And to my amazement Ryou goes on to tell his story, without a break in his voice or anything suggesting that this actually happened.  Bakura listens raptly, and is I'm sure determined in his mind that he will never do this to his 'brother.'  I'm glad.

I tune out Ryou's words and gaze fondly on this scene.  A little silver-haired hikari with an expressive voice, leaning on a tri-color-haired yami, their fingers interlaced, pale with tanned.  And laying on his stomach, arms propping up his head, a yami almost twinned to his hikari, his formerly-cruel brown eyes now warm with interest, his messy shock of pale hair almost tamed.  He means no harm now.

I realize the best way to end Ryou's story…  And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
